


Blackberry Art

by AidenStorm



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Artists, Bisexual Male Character, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Secrets, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mother Complex, Multi, Original Character(s), Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sexual Confusion, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenStorm/pseuds/AidenStorm
Summary: Wellington Wells. Where the past is forgotten and the different is inapposite. A bobby's heart is split in two. One is an artist, and the other is a waitress. The difference is the gender, bring him into a downward spiral of fear. Who was he? What was he forgetting?
Relationships: Bobby (We Happy Few)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Friendly Hellos

The knock was gentle, a quiet tap to the door to reveal the man’s presence. He stood silently, his eyes fixed on the doorway. The faint smell of paint entering his nostrils, yet that was the last thing on his mind. Pressure builds inside his chest, his eyes adjusting to the hued of colors placed on the door frame. Instinctively, he cleared his throat before speaking. “Hello? Mr. Atherton? I decided to pay a brief visit! Have you got the time, sir?”

Silence. The man gave another knock, swallowing the last morsel of confidence he had left. He felt his hope evaporate, tempted to take his leave. His thoughts quickly ceased, a familiar voice breaking the silence. “Ah, come in, come in! The door is unlocked,” Atherton hollered out. His words fell to a halt, a large crash coming from within the building. Quickly, the visitor opened the door, his eyes examining the rather colorful mess.

“Always making a mess, I see!” he chuckled, rushing over to Atherton’s side to lend a hand. “An artist’s job isn’t easy, y’know,” Atherton defended with a grin. He examined his aid, his eyes widening a bit. He quickly dusted himself off with a hesitant smile. “In any event, is there something the matter?”

The guest had a glint of confusion, his heart plummeting. “I- well, you oughta remember me. Don’t you?” he questioned, coming to a sudden realization. “Ah! The mask. Getting so used to it, I keep forgetting it’s even there, silly me,” he smirked, slipping the mask off. “It’s Jessie. Jessie Bell, yeah?”

Atherton leaped up to the man’s revelation, a relieved sigh escaping his lips. “Jessy Boo! You bobbies look all the same, funny innit?” he joked, nudging Jessie playfully. Jessie could feel the heat radiating on his cheeks when Atherton shined light on his nickname. He lowered his helmet in respect, averting his gaze. “Atherton.”

He shut the door before continuing the discussion. “It’s Carden, but don’t wear it out,” he corrected with a grin. Jessie rolled his eyes before giving his surroundings a once-over. Paintings of deep meanings scattered about to fill the spaces of each room. “At it again, eh? With the ‘artist zone’?” he wondered. Carden glowed with joy, organizing himself before his ramblings. “I think I’ve done it! My masterpiece. Dreamy Yellows,” he titles it, picking up a familiar piece. Jessie gave an uneasy laugh, darting over to the windows in paranoia. “A bit...different, wouldn’t you say?”

Carden let out a grumble, holding up the painted mask. Its side colored with streaks of yellow and decorated with a curl of clouds. “Yeah, but a good different. We need more colors, don’t ya think? More colors more smiles!” he explained, looking up at Jessie. “And you’ll be wearing art. Beautiful, ain’t it?”

Jessie grew hushed, not sure how to reply. “It’s a bit queer, might not respond to well ‘round here. Not saying it isn’t neat, a lovely piece, might I add,” he commented. Carden gave careful consideration to the mask. “I see what you’re digging. It needs more colors! Yellow isn’t everyone’s favorite.”

Jessie gave up on trying to persuade the man, realizing full well Carden was in his little world. Carden began to focus on the real matters at hand, lying the mask down. “What brings you here anyway?” he queried. Jessie froze, remembering the reasons for his arrival. He emitted a shaky breath, bring a forced smile to his lips. “Would you like to have a drink with me tonight?” he exhaled. “I figured a bit of downtime would ease the spirits! What do you say?”

Carden shifted over to the clock, remembering curfew. “I think I have some time to spare. A bit of drinking never hurt the soul, but you must promise me,” Carden began. “No more sirs or Mr. Atherton.”

He tried to imitate Jessie’s voice as he talked, both men ending it with a laugh. “I’ll try, I suppose. I can’t promise though!” Jessie agreed. “Should I wait outside? So, you can dress properly?” he inquired, fixing to take his leave. “Not at all. We are both men here! Just gotta change!”

Jessie’s thoughts fell to an abrupt stop, uncertain of how to respond. He watched Carden take off a dirtied shirt, paint splattered on the white fabric. He stood in a panic, unsure if he should face away. “I need to organize my house a bit. Like a maze, if you asked me, don’t you think?” Carden chortled, buttoning his shirt on. Once he completed his action, he continued with his trousers.

Jessie shook his head, a fairly loud laugh broke out. “I think I should take off. Outside.” he choked out. “It gets a little hot in here, wouldn’t you say?”

Jessie rushed out of the exit before allowing Carden the chance to acknowledge his strange behavior. Jessie placed his mask on, feeling his body signal all sorts of panic. “Bloody hell,” he quavered, putting his helmet on next. “Keep it together now.”

He struggled to convince himself the man strange was the one that shared himself indecently like that. However, his mind kept reflecting on the scene. Maybe he was the strange one? “Jessy Boo?” Carden exclaimed, departing his home. He hurried over to his side with a playful grin. “What’s the rush, bunny?”

“Please, do not call me that here. It’s... improper.”

Carden snickered, giving a wink. He knew the little nickname he gave embarrassed Jessie, but that was just the fun of it. “Yes, sir, Mr. Bell!” he teased aloud, strolling down the colorful streets of Wellington Wells. The two men walked on, Carden beginning to ramble on about future projects he had in mind. They expressed their polite hellos to the passing citizens until they approached the pub.

“Whoever drinks the fastest pays!” Carden bet, making his way up the bar. Jessie sighed heavily, watching Carden fetch two bottles of ale. That man was more of a lightweight than anyone he knew before. He didn’t even bother trying to compete. He paid for the brews and took a seat. Jessie watched as Carden rounded up some newfound friends at the table, the group rambling on about their day.

Jessie gave some laughs, allowing Carden to carry on the conversation. The man wasn’t feeling talkative, his mind reverting to the events before. He strived to process his thoughts on why he reacted so harshly. Jessie shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. He couldn't think like that, it wasn't right in the mind. “Oi! Little brother! It’s about time we cross paths again!”

Jessie paused in thought, recognizing the familiar voice. His smile stiffened, trying his best to remain positive. A bobby with a red suit, unlike his, approached the table. “Owen! It has, innit?”

Owen guffawed, wrapping his arm around the man. “How’s work? Ain’t too tough on ya now?” he ribbed, nudging Jessie. “Mum always says it’d be harder on you.”

Jessie chuckled stiffly, evading his brother’s hold. “Well, she always had a liking towards you, didn't she?”

His brother snorted in reply, playfully punching his shoulder. “We can’t all be special! But anyway, mind if I join you? We should catch up!” Owen suggested. The group didn’t mind the extra company, the more the merrier! Jessie felt his body tense up, his smile decreasing by the second. Curfew simply couldn’t come sooner.


	2. Familiar Butterflies

Bright smiles and laughter stretched throughout the pub, some dancing as if sitting was foreign. Carden babied his second bottle of ale, seated full of happiness and life. He rose to his feet, his arms on the table to keep his composure. His body swayed with each step, feeling the earth beneath him shake. 

The noise of the building mingled as Carden struggled to keep a sharp head. His cheeks flushed crimson, scanning for his companion. “I don’t anticipate a pleasant morning tomorrow,” Carden murmured, refocusing himself. “Where, oh where has Jessy gone to?”

He cleared his head, spotting the familiar suited man just across the room. It was only a few steps away but felt like miles in Carden’s eyes. “Jessy Boo!” he piped up. “Where’d you run off to? I could’ve sworn you were sitting just over there a moment ago.” Carden slurred, approaching the two brothers. Jessie could feel the heat rising to his cheeks in a flurry with that remark alone.

Owen’s face warped into a grin, watching as Jessie became a flustered mess. “Jessy Boo-?” he emphasized, Jessie, cutting him short. “Funny, innit? Mr. Atherton can’t manage his alcohol,” he laughed, rushing up to his feet. “Just gets silly with it! No matter, let’s call this day a success and be on our way!”

Carden’s smile hushed briefly, questioning Jessie’s haste with a glance. “No need to be in a rush! We have all the time in the world,” Owen stated, giving Carden a rundown. “A pleasure meetin’ you, Mr. Atherton. Call me Owen! Owen Bell, if you’d prefer.”

Carden smiled warmly as they exchanged a friendly handshake. “Carden if you will! Lovely to meet you, Owen. Are you a good mate of Jessie?” he queried, watching Jessie stand uncomfortably as the conversation proceeded. “I’d like to say! A brother at that too! Why he doesn’t speak of me?” he gasped, eyeing his brother carefully. “Not that I’ve heard, no,” Carden began before detecting the rather obvious tension. “Though, it might’ve just slipped my mind is all!”

Owen chuckled, dragging Jessie for a side hug. He delivered another light punch to his shoulder. “Let’s not end the day so soon, eh? Jessy Boo,” Owen teased, releasing the man. Jessie felt his body swell with unfelt emotions, his smile straining through his mask. “Duty is just ahead, I’d prefer if we keep the nicknames in the past.”

Carden’s eyebrows furrowed, giving a quick glare at Jessie. Besides his drunken state, anger bubbled within. Past? “Maybe my good mate here has a point! I should call it a day,” Carden decided, preparing his departure. “Sober up for the morning, but it was lovely meeting you, good day!”

Owen expressed his goodbyes, extending a friendly wave. “Nice seeing you then!” he beamed, returning to the table for good laughs. His brother's existence seemed fresh off his mind momentarily. Jessie sought to tag along, desperate to claim his escape, but held his tracks. Carden halted at the entrance of the pub, facing away from him. He didn't quite have the words for how he felt, mainly, because he wasn't allowed to express them anyhow. Carden maintained his balance, just enough to impart a fake smile in Jessie’s direction. “I said good day.”

With that, Carden exited the building, the door shortly shutting behind him. The pub was bubbling with happiness once again, yet Jessie felt his smile shivering. He allowed his emotions to take advantage of him again. He tried to place happy thoughts in his mind, yet with each passing second, it worsened. 

The man was too enwrapped to notice the clacking of a woman's heels approaching him. “Are you feeling alright, Jess?” the woman voiced. Jessie swung over to meet the acquaintance, surprised by the sudden appearance. A waitress! Wait, no. Jessie's eyes widened.

“Ms. Moore! Nice seeing you around!” he glowed. He crossed his arms, his body tensed as he spoke. Jessie plastered another smile on his face. Ms. Edith Moore. She wore her signature piece, a simple white blouse, and a navy pencil skirt. Her attitude was most unusual. Yet, she fit in splendidly nevertheless. Jessie admired that most about her, among other things. “I’d give you a little pick-me-up, but you being a bobby and all. I'd doubt you’d care for strawberry.”

“No need! I’m feeling as bright as the sun. Just got to thinking," he excused, shaking his thoughts aside. "Bad for the mind wouldn’t you say?” Jessie chuckled softly. Edith nodded in agreement, studying him before she uttered. “It depends on what kind of thinking you have in mind,” she opposed, continuing. “How’s Carden? It seems he was in a bit of a hurry.”

"Just a misunderstanding, nothing a good night's rest can't handle," Jessie excused. "Alright? I haven't seen you in ages," he frowned, recalling faded memories of before. "Not since-"

"I'm just fine," Edith interrupted, reluctant to recall the before. She averted her gaze briefly, a smile placed on her lips. Her eyes trailed back to Jessie, hoping for his approval. "Could you show me home? I hate to walk alone at night. If that's no bother, of course."

Jessie exhaled, relieved to separate from his brother at last. It was a request he didn't mind taking. "No, bother at all! Shall we take our leave now?" he offered, his arm extended. Edith agreed softly, encircling her arms around him. With that said, the two exited the pub.

Curfew was soon, the sun coming to its final light. The friends strolled in silence as they progressed up the streets. The quiet wasn't something Jessie was accustom to, yet didn't dislike either. With each passing house, they reached their destination. 

Edith released the man, her heels clicking up the small steps. She shifted away from the door, watching the bobby. "You haven't changed much. Just as clueless as you used to be," she uttered, her smile arising. "People don't seem to change."

"Well, that is preferred," Jessie chuckled, simply agreeing without much reflection. "Would you care for a spot of tea? I have some brewing," Edith offered, inviting him inside. Jessie declined politely, his arms expressing his future whereabouts. "As much as I'd love a cup, I have to get back to my duties. Nightshift again!"

"I see, well-," she sighed, returning just inches away from the man. "We should catch up some time," Edith proposed. Without much warning, she placed a small kiss on his cheek. Before she parted her ways, she whispered her goodbyes into his ear. "See you tomorrow, Jess. Good night."

Jessie's body relaxed to her voice, his senses filling with her elegant perfume. He uttered only air as he watched Edith shut the door behind her. His stomach swelled with butterflies, his eyes to the door. "Good night, Edith."


End file.
